


my dad's the punisher

by ReidImmortals



Series: Murderous Adventures of Frank 'n' Billy [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha Original Male Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Amy and OFC, Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Billy and Frank have a daughter, Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Happy Murder Family, I'm a Billy Russo Apologist and you can tell, M/M, Masochism, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Murderers, OFC has super questionable morals, OFC likes to toy with men so if thats a trigger sorry, Omega Amy Bendix, Omega Billy Russo, Omega Original Female Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Serial Killer Husbands, Serial Killer family, Serial Killers, Talking about murder, Timeline What Timeline, idk OFC is just kind of feral and wild, kind of sexy?, well two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: “No. He only kills bad guys. Are you a bad guy?” She asks it with nonchalance, mirth dancing behind her words, but a hidden bite to it, like a viper waiting to strike. Liam notes the rising violence in the room, the danger this little Omega is, and pulls away from her, unintentionally. He registers that her father might be Frank Castle, but if he messes up, it’s not the Punisher who he’ll have to answer to.





	my dad's the punisher

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited  
> I am not sorry  
> just take the shit  
> I love my baby Billy so no one comment hurtful things about him okay. It makes me sad.  
> Kidding I don't actually care.  
> I'm a mess of a human and so are my OCs im not going to apologize

“Who are your parents, again? Just so I know before I show up and get killed.” Liam sat beside Magdalena, arm around her waist holding her close. She smirks at his obvious Alpha postering. It was her  _ parents _ , not another Alpha or something. She also loves how he’s pretending that she has already told him about her parents. She lets him because she knows he’s not going to like her answer. She side-eyes him, sees the nervous tick of his jaw. Her smile is soft, innocent. She loves these moments, an Alpha at her mercy, toying with them like a cat would a mouse.

“My dad’s the Punisher.” Magdalena says with nonchalance. Liam instantly sits up and turns to her, a touch of horror dancing in his eyes.

“What!? Frank fucking Castle! He’s not going to kill me, is he?” He almost sounds like he’s pleading with her to save his life, despite the fact he’s in no danger. That’s what her father’s name or press given moniker does to people. It terrifies them, puts fear into their hearts, true fear. 

He doesn’t scare her though, she would go as far as saying she loved him with her entire soul, and why shouldn’t she? He was her father, her protector, the first love of her life. She could rely on her dad no matter what. She turned her head up to meet the tall Alpha’s eyes. She raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

“No. He only kills bad guys. Are you a bad guy?” She asks it with nonchalance, mirth dancing behind her words, but a hidden bite to it, like a viper waiting to strike. Liam notes the rising violence in the room, the danger this little Omega is, and pulls away from her, unintentionally. He registers that her father might be Frank Castle, but if he messes up, it’s not the Punisher who he’ll have to answer to.

“No!” The stench of fear is tangible, though Magdalena is completely calm. Liam is freaking out, way more than he's letting on. If she’s being honest with herself, she likes to see him sweat a bit. Left over from training with her dad for years. She eyes him for a moment, letting him squirm, before smiling with a too sharp grin, sharp canines just a little  _ too  _ visible. Something she’s picked up from her mother.

“Good. Although, just because my  _ dad _ won’t kill you, that doesn’t mean my  _ mom _ won’t.”

“I'm afraid to ask who your mother is.” He’s less frightened, more nervous now. She almost wants to laugh, this next answer will terrify him more than the previous one did. Magdalena moves in closer, hands on his thigh, knees on the couch, hovering over him, face so close. Anyone would notice the threat here, the cat stalking its prey, legs coiled for the kill. Liam gulps.

“Jigsaw.” It’s a whisper, a warning behind the tone. This answer startles Liam worse than before and he stands, throwing Magdalena down in the process. She makes a soft ‘oomph’ sound from the impact of ass meeting hardwood but is otherwise unharmed. She’s had a lot worse damage done to her by a lot worse people.

“Jigsaw?! The murdering psycho, Billy Russo?” Liam is distraught, Magda can smell it in the air, but she won’t tolerate people trash-talking her mother. A snarl rises in her throat and her lips pull back from her teeth. In the next moment she’s on her feet again, standing so close to her boyfriend that her nose is touching his chest. Her eyes are turned up to him, fire burning in her golden irises. Liam gulps and seems to shrink under her fire and brimstone violence.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Her voice is low and snarly, rough. Liam takes a step back and hits the couch, sitting down again. He opens his mouth several times before he can get anything out.

“Uhhh, n-no?” His voice is quiet and small, scared. Magdalena loves Liam, she does, but it’s been ingrained in her since she was young to protect her Omega mother. Both because everyone assumes they know who Billy Russo is, and because she’s watched her dad do it for her entire life. It’s stupid as all hell that people would assume mother is a psycho because what happened before Magda was born. What she knows, mom was suffering from both a mental and physical injury, both inflicted by Magda’s father. Mom had forgotten everything from a certain point and thought that he and dad were still best friends and felt betrayed when he found out what had happened between them. Magda was not ashamed of her parents, of the lineage that led to her conception and life. She doesn't appreciate anyone telling her she should be.

“Good.” She smiles candy apple sweet, honey dripping from her lips. Liam relaxes and reaches out for her, pulls her into his lap. He nuzzles her neck, holding her tight. Magda melts into him, lets his hands wander. Suddenly he pulls away and turns her face to look at him.

“Wait, does that mean, you know who Lass and Ghost are?” Magdalena smiles her predator-on-the hunt grin and leans in close, nodding. Her lips are just barely touching his, just barely tasting. She wants to taste him, wants him to taste her in return. She loves how his hands grip tighter to her thighs, holding her. Loves that he’s taking some control over her. 

She plunges forward, their mouths get tangled together. The air smells like lust and pent up frustration and Liam tastes like the beer he had hours ago, the salsa he had at the mexican restaurant. He tastes delightful. She pulls away to suck on his throat, tilting his head up to reach. She nips at his jugular, feels him shiver and his cock rub against her clothed pussy. She moans and grinds down, attacks his mouth when he makes a groan. He wraps his arms around her smaller form and pulled her closer, at the same time pushing his hips up to meet hers. 

Magda grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, attaching her lips to his chest. She licks the sweat off him, tasting his skin. She can imagine sinking her teeth into one of his juicy pecs, the teeth marks it would leave,  _ her _ teeth marks. She pulls away from Liam, has to suck in a few breaths of air. He suckles on her neck, leaving marks that would be seen by anyone later. She pulls back more, enough to show that she’s going to say something. Magda searches his face a moment before speaking.

“I’m Ghost and my sister is Lass.” 

“What the fuck? So what, your whole family are murderers?” Liam is surprised, which is expected, but he’s not afraid. He doesn’t push her away or leave, doesn’t yett at her or cuss her out. She takes this as progress. She leans forward, her head pressed into his neck and cuddles him. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close, holding her tight.

“Pretty much.” The words are garbled in the skin of his neck. They have passed the point of being afraid. They are comfortable with each other, being close to each other. Liam kisses her shoulder, large hands running over her spine. Magdalena leans back and takes the tank top off that she was wearing, lets him have more access to her skin. Liam loves being able to touch her skin, kiss her. He kisses her collarbones, moves down her chest. His head stops at her bra, sitting between her boobs. He sucks at her skin, leaves a dark mark. 

“I love you.” He mumbles into her skin. Magda smiles and wraps her arms around his head, holding him and kisses his sandy, shaggy hair. She’s not going to say it back, they both know the reason why she can’t, but she uses other ways to tell him. His hands rub up and down her sides until they stop on her hips and pushed her shorts down some. Magdalena giggles and maneuvers until he has both her shorts and panties off. She grinds her wet pussy down on his still covered cock, leaving a wet spot on his jeans. He moans and grabs her hips to stop her. He stands with her in his grip, lifting her like nothing. She wraps her legs around his hips and lets him carry her to their bedroom.

Once in the bedroom he throws her down on the bed and she bounces. He crawls over her, finally the predator instead of the prey. He removes her bra and throws it over his shoulder, letting it land where it may. She returns the favor and reaches for his jeans, unbuttoning them and undoing the zipper, pulling them down along with his boxers, watching his cock spring free. He kicks them off and launches himself at her. He presses her into the mattress, mouth going to her throat and nipping. She leans up and bites his shoulder, hard. She can taste the blood in her mouth, hears his pretty little moans. Liam becomes a whining mess when she gets physical with him, hurts him. She moves away and gives her shark smile, teeth stained crimson. He thrusts into her in the next moment, overcome with lust. Magdalena cries out and melts against him, lets him abuse her body. This is how they worked, sweet until they hit the bedroom. Magda just revels in the love and pain, succumbing to the sensations around her. 


End file.
